


Mozaika z szubienicą

by Hek



Series: Wojna i magobohema [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wojna z Voldemortem, działania wojenne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Andrzej! - zawołał za odchodzącym.<br/>Kossecki zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. Był blady, usta miał zaciśnięte.<br/>- Co?<br/>- Powiedz... czy ty sam... wierzysz w swoją słuszność?<br/>- Ja? - zapytał tamten z akcentem zdziwienia. - Nie. Ale to jest bez znaczenia. Bywaj.</p><p>J. Andrzejewski "Popiół i diament"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decyzja

Powieki piekły żywym ogniem, pocieranie ich tylko pogarszało sprawę. Był na nogach już trzecią dobę i jego organizm rozpaczliwie domagał się snu. Nie czuł zmęczenia podczas akcji, adrenalina trzymała go w pionie, ale gdy tylko odprawił ostatniego człowieka i wrócił do bazy – senność zapanowała nad nim całkowicie. Wszystko robił automatycznie, bez udziału rozumu, jak robot. Tylko cud sprawił, że teleportacja, która przecież wymaga skupienia, nie skończyła się dla niego tragicznie.

Był już przy drzwiach prowadzących do sypialni, czy może raczej kanciapy, która służyła oficerom za miejsce odpoczynku, gdy dogonił go Syriusz.

– Słyszałeś już...? – zapytał enigmatycznie. Był zdenerwowany; nie wiedział co zrobić z rękami, więc włożył je do kieszeni wojskowej kurtki.

Remus potrząsnął głową

– Dopiero wróciłem, cholernie ciężka akcja. Wiem tylko tyle, że znowu będę musiał werbować ludzi.

– Z Jimem jest niedobrze – przerwał mu Syriusz, a potem dodał tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu: – Musimy do niego iść. Natychmiast

Remus zastygł, walcząc z pokusą naciśnięcia klamki. Potem przetarł oczy raz jeszcze, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że w niczym mu to nie pomoże, i rzucił

– Dobrze

Kosztowało go to więcej, niż wysiłek nocnej walki z oddziałem śmierciożerców.

 

*

 

Siedział na podłodze, opierając się o ścianę. Na klozecie stała butelka najtańszej wódki; drugą, w połowie opróżnioną, przyciskał do siebie gestem straceńca. Ciemne włosy, posklejane w strąki, okalały twarz całkowicie wypraną z emocji.

– Jim... – Syriusz usiadł tuż obok, ale nie udało mu się odebrać przyjacielowi butelki. – Powinieneś iść spać.

– Napij się ze mną – zaproponował Potter, ignorując poprzednią wypowiedź. – Dobrze ci to zrobi, możemy nawet powspominać staare, doobre czasy... Zawsze to lubiłeś, nie? Dziewuszka, wódeczka i trup, co to się gęsto ściele, na wojaczce życie płynie.. płynie... – zanucił, ale zaplątał się szybko i umilkł. Potem łyknął wódkę prosto z butelki, jakby to była źródlana woda.

– Jesteś pijany – stwierdził Remus sucho. – I śmierdzisz. Jak cię w takim stanie zobaczą twoi ludzie, to będziesz miał rebelię.

– Ja już nie mam ludzi – odparł Jim, wzruszając ramionami. – Ja już nic nie mam, a to – oderwał od kurtki dystynkcje porucznika – możesz sobie wsadzić w tyłek. Zostawcie mnie w spokoju!

Remus zmrużył oczy, ogarnęła go zimna furia. Chwycił Jima za poły kurtki i jednym, gwałtownym ruchem, podniósł go do pozycji pionowej. Butelka wódki spadła na ziemię i potłukła się na kawałki.

– Siedzimy w tym wszyscy – syknął. – I nie myśl, że jesteś jakimś pieprzonym wyjątkiem, straciłem dzisiaj dziesięciu ludzi i wiesz, co jutro zrobię? Pójdę na kolejną akcję. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo tak, kurwa, trzeba!

Jim szarpnął się, ale potem zawisł bezwładnie, jakby uleciały z niego wszystkie siły życiowe. Leciał Remusowi przez ręce.

– Trzeba go wsadzić pod zimny prysznic – mruknął Syriusz. – W takim stanie do niczego się nie nadaje.

Mieli dwie godziny, żeby doprowadzić Jima do używalności. Nie mogli dopuścić, żeby ktoś przez niego zginął.

 

*

 

– Teleportacja nie wchodzi w grę. – Dziewczyna w uniformie magomedyka potrząsnęła głową. – Chyba, że chce pan mieć tutaj jatkę, poruczniku.

James Potter zaklął cicho.

– Nie możemy ich tutaj zostawić, to pewna śmierć – powiedział, gdy minęła pierwsza fala wściekłości. –  Naprawdę nie ma innego sposobu?

– To są ciężkie rany, a ja nie mam przy sobie odpowiednich leków. Poza tym nie jestem chirurgiem, a tu zwyczajne eliksiry nie wystarczą – cierpliwie tłumaczyła lekarka. – Umrą na pewno, jeżeli ruszy się ich z miejsca. Trzeba jak najszybciej sprowadzić uzdrowicieli z Munga!

– Poruczniku... – zaczął niepewnie Tommy Nicholls, jeden z najmłodszych żołnierzy w oddziale. – W tym rejonie śmierciożercami dowodzi Keith Harley, myślę... myślę, że zgodzi się na zawieszenie broni. To... to żołnierz starej daty, chociaż fanatyk. Przestrzega konwencji.

Potter spojrzał na młodego tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy życiu. Tamten speszył się jeszcze bardziej. Na jego dziecinnej twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce.

– Tam... po ich stronie... walczy mój kuzyn – powiedział cicho. – Myślę, że nadawałbym się jako zakładnik. Nie zrobią mi krzywdy, jeśli dotrzymamy umowy.

James walczył chwilę z myślami, ale w głębi duszy dobrze wiedział, że to jedyne wyjście. Jedyne, jeśli chciał uratować rannych żołnierzy.

– Dobrze – powiedział w końcu. – Dam ci list. Oby Harley naprawdę przestrzegał konwencji...

 

*

 

Łzy mieszały się z wodą cieknącą z włosów. Drżał z zimna, chociaż narzucili na niego koc i parzyli jedną herbatę za drugą. Zaciskał zęby, jakby chciał powstrzymać szloch, który wił się gdzieś w środku, szukając ujścia.

– Nie miałeś innego wyjścia – tłumaczył Syriusz. – Gdybyś nie podjął takiej decyzji, wyrżnęliby do nogi oddział Franka Longbottoma. Zginęłoby o wiele więcej ludzi.

Nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął tylko dłonie na kubku, miażdżąc go i kalecząc się odłamkami.

 

*

 

–  Niech to szlag! – parsknął Potter, gdy wywiadowca skończył raport. – Niech to wszystko jasny szlag trafi!

Podskórnie oczekiwał komplikacji, ale i tak fakty uderzyły w niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Nikt nie spodziewał się w tym rejonie jeszcze jednego oddziału śmierciożerców. Musieli się przegrupować – może planowali to już od dawna? W każdym razie teraz szli prosto na Franka Longbottoma, który nie miał z nimi najmniejszych szans. Chyba, że...

– Zawieszenie broni kończy się za godzinę. Zgodnie z umową nie wolno nam podejmować żadnych działań wojennych – powiedział podporucznik Karski, jakby czytając w myślach swojego dowódcy. Jego ton niczego nie sugerował.

– Za godzinę, to ludzie Franka będą grali w pokera ze świętym Piotrem – mruknął James, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Od tej godziny zależy życie kilkudziesięciu ludzi!

– Ale Tommy... – zaczął jeden z żołnierzy, ale urwał, napotykając chmurne spojrzenie porucznika.

– Ranni... – zdawała się mówić magomedyczka, chociaż nie odezwała się nawet słowem.

– Daj sygnał do ataku – powiedział James Potter, a Karski zupełnie niepotrzebnie wyprężył się jak struna i zasalutował.

 

*

 

Świtało, ale brudne szyby kanciapy nie przepuszczały słońca. Jim dopinał właśnie guziki wojskowej kurtki, a Syriusz kończył się golić. Remus drzemał nad kubkiem herbaty, zimnej jak lód i tak gęstej od cukru, że łyżeczka mogłaby stać w niej na baczność. Łapał ostatnie minuty snu, tuż przed poranną odprawą. Musiały mu one wystarczyć na bardzo długo.

– Nie mówmy o tym więcej – powiedział nagle Jim, odwracając się do Syriusza. – Nigdy.

Syriusz skinął głową. Jego twarz, odbita w popękanym lustrze, nie wyrażała niczego.


	2. Zdrajca

– Przepraszam – powiedział, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedno słowo niczego nie zmieni. W półmroku nie mógł widzieć, że Remus zaciska palce na parapecie tak mocno, że aż sinieją, nagle pozbawione dopływu krwi.

Nie odwrócił się, w dalszym ciągu patrzył w okno. Latarnie rozświetliły ulicę, przedzierając się przez smugi jesiennego deszczu.

– W porządku. – W jego głosie nie było złości. Był tylko smutek. – Zapomnijmy o tym.

Syriusz wolałby, żeby Remus krzyczał, rzucił się na niego z pięściami, przeklinał, albo chociaż ironizował. Rezygnacja, której był świadkiem, na kawałki rozbijała z trudem wypracowaną samokontrolę. Szczególnie, że czuł się winny. I wiedział, że nigdy nie pozbędzie się wyrzutów sumienia.

– Remus... – chciał powiedzieć, że naprawdę bardzo mu przykro, ale zabrakło mu odwagi. Pomyślał, że to banalne, a Remus nienawidzi banałów. – Wracamy...? – zapytał tylko, wyciągając rękę, żeby dotknąć ramienia przyjaciela. Znowu się zawahał. Niepotrzebny gest rozpadł się, zanim zdołał nabrać realnych kształtów.

– Dobrze.

Nie było już powrotu.

Obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieli.

 

*

 

– Nie wiem. – Instynktownie odchylił głowę, żeby uniknąć ciosu, ale w niczym to nie pomogło. Ból rozprzestrzenił się błyskawicznie. – A nawet gdybym wiedział... – dodał, gdy minęło zamroczenie. – To i tak niczego byście się ode mnie nie dowiedzieli.

Spojrzeli na siebie znacząco. Rudolf Lestrange zapalił papierosa, z wystudiowaną przyjemnością zaciągając się dymem. Ten drugi – Remus nie pamiętał jego nazwiska – uśmiechnął się tylko, jakby właśnie usłyszał niezły dowcip.

–  To się jeszcze okaże – powiedział niemal z radością.

 

*

 

Wszyscy byli wzburzeni. Merytoryczna dyskusja szybko zamieniła się w kłótnię. Jaskrawe światło obnażało uczucia, które malowały się na twarzach; niczego nie można było ukryć. Syriusz szybko zrozumiał, że nawet papierosy nie maskują zdenerwowania – drżenie rąk uniemożliwiło mu zapalenie zapałki.

– To nie wchodzi w grę – powiedział w końcu. – Słyszycie?! To, kurwa, niemożliwe!

Wszyscy umilkli. Cisza wydobyła plusk wody, który wbijał się prosto w rozum. Mucha rozpaczliwie bzyczała w kloszu przypominającym monstrualnego grzyba. Nie było dla niej ratunku.

– W takim razie skąd wiedzieli? – zapytał Ben. W jego czarnych, wąskich jak szparki, oczach, czaiła się groźba. – Skąd wiedzieli, że właśnie tam trzymamy papiery? Wróżka-Zębuszka szepnęła im do ucha? A może Dziadek Mróz?

– Zamknij mordę. – Syriusz chciał się zerwać z miejsca, ale Frank Longbottom zdołał go powstrzymać. – A może to ty, Ben, co? Może to ty jesteś zdrajcą?

– Uspokój się, Black. – Alastor Moody, jako jedyny z zebranych, zachował spokój. – Są dowody, a z dowodami się nie dyskutuje.

– Ale Remus... – Syriusz poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w krtani. – Remus nie mógłby...

– Nawet nie wiesz, do czego może być zdolny człowiek, któremu wyrywają paznokcie – powiedział Moody sucho. – I obyś nie musiał się o tym przekonywać na własnej skórze.

 

*

 

Musiał stracić przytomność, bo gdy się ponownie ocknął, leżał na podłodze. Ktoś oblał go wodą, zimne strugi wpełzały za koszulę, wywołując dreszcze. To ostatecznie go ocuciło.

– Zapytam raz jeszcze – powiedział tamten niemal z czułością. – Gdzie jest wasz sztab główny? Bazy? Tajne skrytki? Kto jest w siatce? Nazwiska, pseudonimy!

Kopnięcia spadały na niego jak grad. Jęknął, gdy cios trafił w krocze.

– Nic... nic nie wiem – wydusił z siebie kolejne, zupełnie absurdalne, zaprzeczenie. – Nie wiem!

Tym razem nie mógł uciec w nieświadomość, śmierciożerca umiejętnie dawkował ból.

 

*

 

Zostało dwadzieścia minut. Dwadzieścia minut, czy dwadzieścia tysięcy lat świetlnych...? Syriusz skulił się na łóżku, przyciskając do siebie poduszkę. Bicie serca zagłuszało wszystkie dźwięki zewnętrznego świata.

– To nieetyczne – szeptał do siebie. – Nieetyczne.

– To rozkaz –  powiedział Moody, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. –  Nie zapominaj o tym. To twoje zadanie i nikt inny go za ciebie nie wykona.

Gdy zamknął oczy, widział zmasakrowaną twarz, którą magomedycy z trudem upodobnili do twarzy człowieka, będącego jego przyjacielem. Widział plecy, poprzecinane krwawymi pręgami, a także bezwładne dłonie pozbawione paznokci. Nigdy żaden widok nie wstrząsnął nim bardziej.

– Już dobrze, Lunatyk, wszystko w porządku – powtarzał do znudzenia, jak mantrę. – Wyzdrowiejesz.

Wyzdrowiał, chociaż nie dawano mu szans. I teraz... teraz...

Syriusz zadrżał, minuty rozciągały się w nieskończoność. Czasu było jednocześnie zbyt mało i zbyt wiele.

I teraz miał zabić Remusa.

Zdrajcę.

– Pułkowniku... – nie powiedział „Alastorze”, chociaż od dawna był ze swoim dowódcą po imieniu. – Nawet jeśli... jeśli to prawda, to przecież tortury...

– Tu nie chodzi o winę, czy brak winy – przerwał mu Moody. – Tylko o zagrożenie. Remus Lupin jest zagrożeniem i dlatego trzeba go zlikwidować. Chyba, że chcesz mieć na sumieniu setki ludzi...

Nie chcę mieć na sumieniu tego jednego, konkretnego człowieka, pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Złożył kartkę z wyrokiem i schował ją do kieszeni.

Zostało dziesięć minut, a duszący lęk nie odchodził. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdawał się jeszcze bardziej nasilać. Syriusz nie usłyszał nawet pukania do drzwi.

– Poruczniku... – Karski, jeden z podkomendnych Jamesa Pottera, stanął przy łóżku. – Znaleźliśmy przeciek. Pułkownik Moody kazał panu przekazać, że akcja jest odwołana.

Sens tych słów nie dotarł do niego od razu. Siedział nieruchomo, jakby niczego nie słyszał i niczego nie rozumiał.

–  Poruczniku? – Karski zaniepokoił się w końcu. – Wszystko w porządku?

Opanował się błyskawicznie, chociaż przyszło mu to z trudem.

–  Tak. Zrozumiałem. Może pan odejść.

Gdy drzwi trzasnęły ponownie, Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem i śmiał się jeszcze długo, bardzo długo, aż do utraty tchu.

A potem wyjął nóż i bezmyślnie patrzył, jak krew ścieka z przedramienia na drewno posadzki.

 

*

 

– Nic nie powie. – Głosy były stłumione, dobiegały jakby zza grubej kotary. Remus poruszył się gwałtownie, a potem syknął, przypominając sobie o złamanych żebrach.

–  Jesteś pewien? – To Rudolf Lestrange. – Bo może...

– Znam takich, długo pracuję w tym fachu – przerwał drugi. – Zdechnie, a nie powie ani słowa. Do niczego nam się nie przyda.

Kotara była coraz cieńsza, słyszał ich teraz wyraźniej. W końcu zobaczył nad sobą znajomą sylwetkę, a przede wszystkim znajome, wojskowe buty z grubymi podeszwami.

– Ja... nic... nie wiem – wyszeptał, chociaż Lestrange nie zdążył jeszcze zadać żadnego pytania.


	3. Łabędzi śpiew

Przez nieszczelny sufit wpadały pierwsze promienie słońca. Rudolf Lestrange zmrużył oczy i odłożył pióro, bo dalsza praca nie miała większego sensu. Siedział nad mapami całą noc, ustalając trasy przelotów, kreśląc i poprawiając. Zdążył wypalić dwie paczki papierosów; zapach słomy mieszał się z dymem – przesiąkł nim jego płaszcz, włosy, a nawet zegarek, który nigdy nie spóźniał się nawet o sekundę. Oczy powoli zaczynały odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa, nazwy miejscowości, linie i krzyżyki, zlewały się w jedno, żeby w końcu wybuchnąć potężnym bólem głowy. Dlatego, gdy tylko spostrzegł, że wreszcie świta, postanowił odłożyć robotę i wspomóc się kawą – ostatnia paczka, pieczołowicie ukrywana przed pozostałymi oficerami, leżała ukryta między workami z ziarnem, czekając na „czarną godzinę”.

– I oto nadeszła – mruknął do siebie, szperając w zapasach. – Godzina próby. Trąby anielskie grzmią, a Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy...

Pokręcił głową, z niedowierzaniem przyjmując własny bełkot. To z niewyspania, tłumaczył sobie. Człowiek, który sypia po trzy godziny na trzy dni, nie może zachowywać się całkiem normalnie. Chociaż ten sam człowiek, przynajmniej według naczelnego dowództwa, jest w stanie poprowadzić oddział do walki... Ot, paradoks!

Kawa była na swoim miejscu. Z przyjemnością wdychał jej zapach, który przypominał mu całkiem inne życie, tak bliskie, a jednocześnie tak odległe. Jak przez mgłę widział tamten salonik, filiżanki ze złoconymi brzegami i świeże pieczywo, starannie układane przez służącą na talerzu. Lśniły białe obrusy i chyba nawet słońce było jaśniejsze, gdy rozświetlało włosy Belli, siedzącej pod oknem. Nigdy nie schodziła na śniadanie przed dziesiątą, ale czekał na nią, esteta, żeby napawać się grą światłocieni i tą pastelową miękkością, która ją otaczała. Tylko rano była właśnie taka, rozmarzona, przystępna, potem twardniała na podobieństwo stali, więc musiał być ironiczny i zimny, żeby jej dorównać. Prawdę mówiąc – nawet go to bawiło. Dzięki temu każdy dzień był pełen po brzegi, od basów, aż po soprany. A on przecież tak bardzo nienawidził monotonii i przysięgał sobie, że nigdy nie da się zamknąć w więzieniu dwudziestu czterech godzin, podobnych do siebie jak krople wody.

I wtedy wybuchła wojna. Włożył mundur bardziej z ciekawości niż z przekonania, bo chciał się dowiedzieć, do czego jest zdolny człowiek. Do czego on sam jest zdolny, gdy nie otaczają go piękne przedmioty, a odległość do najbliższej biblioteki można liczyć w latach świetlnych. Chciał dotrzeć do sedna, do absolutnej wolności, dającej moralne prawo rzucania Niewybaczalnych. Nie wziął tylko pod uwagę, że między jednym wielki czynem a drugim, znajduje się cała szara strefa żołnierskiego życia, zawierająca w sobie wszy, brak ciepłej wody, ba, wody w ogóle, pęcherze na stopach i setki nieprzespanych nocy. A każda noc jest bliźniaczo podobna do następnej, zmieniają się tylko nazwy miejscowości, oznaczone na mapach czerwonymi punktami. Oczywiście za każdym takim punktem kryje się bitwa, niekoniecznie bohaterska, a wraz z nią – trupy. I nie ma w tym nic wspaniałego, nic rodem z poematów epickich. Jest tylko niesmak i pytanie, które w końcu zamienia się w obsesję:

Po co to wszystko...?

Łykał kawę szybko, jak złodziej szykujący się do ucieczki. Zbliżała się godzina odprawy, z nocnych akcji wrócą patrole, zmarznięte i padające ze zmęczenia, a dzienne oddziały wyruszą na łowy. On sam musiał trzymać rękę na pulsie i wiedzieć wszystko; jego zadanie polegało na wiązaniu strzępów informacji w spójną całość. Ktoś musiał wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność i tym razem padło na niego, chociaż wcale o to nie prosił, a wręcz przeciwnie – usilnie pragnął pozostać w cieniu.

– Melduję powrót oddziału siódmego, kapitanie. – Stuknęły buty, podbijane metalem. Lestrange odłożył kubek na biurko i szybko przejrzał raporty.

–  W porządku – powiedział. – Niech pańscy ludzie odpoczną, zasłużyli na sen.

Podoficer nie zasalutował, tylko wyprężył się na baczność i uniósł rękę. Rudolf skrzywił się nieznacznie, nawiązywanie do hitlerowskiego gestu wydało mu się cokolwiek nie na miejscu.

– Możecie odejść – powiedział szorstko. Żołnierz zniknął i wkrótce trzasnęły drzwi prowadzące do stodoły. Gdzieś rozgdakały się kury.

Potem było już tylko gorzej, ani chwili spokoju. Rudolf nawet nie zauważył kiedy minęło południe, dopiero pusty żołądek przypomniał mu, że czas na posiłek. Niestety i na to nie było czasu, bo z akcji wróciła „dziewiątka”, najlepszy oddział w bazie, i trzeba się było nimi zająć. Szczególnie, że nie przynosili najlepszych wieści.

– Przez tego zasrańca. – Cesar Vallery niemal krzyczał. – Przez tego pieprzonego urzędniczynę straciłem pięciu ludzi! Cudem wróciliśmy, siedzieli nam na karku ładnych parę kilometrów, zgubiliśmy ich dopiero na wrzosowiskach. Chłopcy są porządnie wkurwieni i...

– Jak będę miał ochotę napawać się łaciną brukową, to pójdę do portu – przerwał mu Lestrange. – Proszę o konkrety, poruczniku.

Vallery krótko i jasno wytłumaczył dowódcy w czym rzecz. Był doświadczonym żołnierzem i Rudolf liczył się z jego zdaniem, tym razem też postanowił mu zaufać. Dlatego bez zbędnych ceregieli zwołał całą „dziewiątkę” i rozkazał wymarsz. Skorzystali z pobliskiego świstoklika, którego nie uprzątnięto jeszcze po powrocie innej drużyny.

 

*

 

To była spokojna dzielnica na przedmieściach Londynu. Bliźniaczo do siebie podobne domki wyrastały z dwóch stron drogi, po której szaleli małoletni rowerzyści. Ruch samochodowy był niewielki, jak to w niedzielę. Najprawdopodobniej mieszkańcy zasiadali właśnie do obiadu; raz po raz otwierało się okno i ktoś krzyczał:

– Mary, do domu!

– Jack, ile mamy jeszcze na ciebie czekać?

W końcu ulica całkowicie się wyludniła. Zapachniało rosołem, kapustą i rozkosznym lenistwem, na które tak rzadko można było sobie pozwolić bez wyrzutów sumienia.

– Sielanka. – Vallery splunął z rozmachem, a potem machnął na swoich ludzi, którzy otoczyli jeden z domów. Działali szybko i sprawnie, rozgrzewała ich myśl o zemście.

Lestrange chciał podejść do drzwi, ale skamieniał, zanim dotknął klamki. Usłyszał śpiew. Kobiecy głos nucił jakąś skoczną melodię, prostą, chociaż zapadającą w pamięć. Między słowami – Rudolf czuł to dobrze – drżał śmiech. I właśnie ten śmiech, który z całą pewnością świadczył o szczęściu mieszkanki małego domku, nie pozwolił mu na pokonanie schodów. Długo stał na pierwszym stopniu i nie mógł, nie chciał się ruszyć, żeby nie spłoszyć nastroju. Przypomniał sobie tę melodię. I kobietę, pomarszczoną jak jabłko, która śpiewała ją, obierając ziemniaki w kuchni obwieszonej ziołami i łańcuchami czosnku. Przypomniał sobie najwspanialsze wakacje w starym domu nad brzegiem oceanu i siebie samego, małego chłopca, który z zachwytem wsłuchiwał się w celtyckie opowieści o elfach, minstrelach i bohaterskich czynach.

– Kapitanie, zaczynamy? – Vallery zaczynał się niecierpliwić. – Chłopcy są gotowi.

Potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odrzucić od siebie wspomnienia, a potem powiedział:

–  Zaczynamy.

Jednym skokiem pokonał odległość, jaka dzieliła go od drzwi, a potem zapukał, ignorując dzwonek. Oczywiście mogli użyć magii, mogli też wyrwać drzwi z zawiasów i wpaść do domu, zabijając każdego, kto by się ruszył. Ale nie zrobili tego. Lestrange zamierzał przeczytać urzędnikowi wyrok śmierci, nie tylko dlatego, że taka była procedura. Chciał w ten sposób uczcić pamięć żołnierzy, którzy przez zdradę stracili życie. Gest może śmieszny, może pompatyczny i nie na te czasy, ale Rudolf nie zamierzał się go wyrzekać. Już dawno przestał się bać śmieszności.

Za drzwiami coś zaszurało, potem zgrzytnął zamek. Kobieta miała pogodną, młodą twarz, chociaż w ciemnych włosach lśniły gdzieniegdzie siwe pasma. Jej spódnicy trzymała się mała dziewczynka, uczesana w dwa zabawnie sterczące warkoczyki.

– W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała, wstydliwie chowając za plecy dłonie, które – jak zauważył Rudolf – były białe od mąki.

– Mamy sprawę do pani męża – powiedział Vallery. – Zastaliśmy go?

Oczywiście wiedzieli, że urzędnik jest w domu, ale należało się upewnić. Kobieta skinęła głową, wpuszczając ich do środka.

– Katty, zawołaj tatusia – powiedziała do dziewczynki. Mała odbiegła, uderzając bosymi piętami w podłogę.

Rudolf czuł, że robi mu się niedobrze i jeżeli zaraz nie usiądzie – zemdleje. Gdy gospodyni przyniosła wodę, zapowiadając, że mąż za chwilkę przyjdzie, rzucił się na chłodny napój, jakby to była ostatnia deska ratunku. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma. Wiedział to już wtedy, gdy usłyszał śpiew, łabędzi śpiew, który wieszczył klęskę nie tylko rodzinie urzędnika, ale i jemu samemu.

– Nie wygląda pan dobrze, kapitanie – szepnął Vallery. – Nie oszczędza się pan i oto efekty. Mógł pan zostać w bazie i porządnie się wyspać...

– Nie – odparł krótko, nie wikłając się w żadne wyjaśnienia. W jednej chwili wrócił ból głowy, jeszcze silniejszy, niż na początku.

– Tak? – Urzędnik był niewysokim człowieczkiem w okularach. Na jego pulchnej dłoni błysnęła obrączka. – Panowie w jakiej sprawie...?

Ciekawość szybko zamieniła się w strach, gdy wyciągnęli różdżki. Urzędnik cofnął się tak gwałtownie, że wpadł na komodę i strącił z niej wszystkie fotografie. Do pokoju wpadła kobieta, zaniepokojona hałasem. Krzyknęła krótko i skamieniała, tuląc do siebie córeczkę.

– To koniec – myślał Rudolf. – Koniec. Przeczytał wyrok z trudem, litery tańczyły mu przed oczami. Potem oddał kartkę Vallery’emu i jak lunatyk ruszył do drzwi. Do mieszkania wpadli chłopcy z „dziewiątki”, potrącając go co chwila, ale zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

Na ulicy panował spokój, nadal pachniało rosołem. Lestrange odetchnął głęboko i drżącymi rękami wydobył z kieszeni ostatnią paczkę papierosów.

– Absolutna wolność – mruknął do siebie. – Jaki ja byłem głupi!

Chwilę później, gdy ręce przestały mu drżeć na tyle, że mógł użyć różdżki, wystrzelił w niebo Mroczny Znak. Pomyślał, że przypomina ogromną, burzową chmurę, nabrzmiałą deszczem i elektrycznością.

Nie czekając na oddział Vallery’ego, wrócił do bazy.


	4. Powroty

Była pełnia, przekleństwo nocnych patroli. Ogromna kula wisiała nad dachami domów, posyłając na przeszpiegi sinosrebrzyste promienie. I było w tym coś z pierwotnej grozy, która kazała dawnym ludziom składać ofiary władcom nieba. Szczególnie, gdy psy – najpierw jeden, potem wszystkie w okolicy – rozpoczęły koncert; nie można się było oprzeć wrażeniu, że coś nieodwołalnie zmierza ku końcowi.

Wciągał spodnie, wilgotne i nieprzyjemne w dotyku – pomieszczenie, w którym sypiali, było nieszczelne i rosa swobodnie przedostawała się do środka. Nie zapalił światła. Przez okno, pozbawione firanek, zaglądał księżyc. Pomyślał, że to niedobry znak, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko, bo przecież nigdy nie wierzył w przesądy.

Bella leżała na brzuchu, obejmując poduszkę. Długie nogi szybowały ku sufitowi; machała nimi od czasu do czasu, zupełnie jak mała dziewczynka, która czeka na bajkę. Nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, wiedział to, chociaż nie odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić. Wystarczyło, że czuł na sobie jej spojrzenie.

– Wiesz, to dobrze, że cię nie kocham – powiedziała w końcu, trochę kapryśnie. – W przeciwnym razie musiałabym zacząć się martwić.

Parsknął śmiechem i sięgnął po koszulę, chłodną i idealnie wyprasowaną. Czy udawał się na leśny patrol, czy miejski spacer, zawsze wyglądał tak, jakby przed chwilą wyszedł z pracowni krawca. Mundur nosił z jakąś niewymuszoną elegancją, która w żołnierzach budziła szacunek. Wiedzieli, że Rudolf Lestrange, obudzony w środku nocy, czy schwytany przez wroga, zawsze zachowa zimną krew i jasny umysł. Prawdopodobnie nawet w niewoli jego mankiety lśniłyby nieskalaną bielą.

– Gdybyś mnie kochała, to z miejsca znalazłabyś się na straconej pozycji. – Popatrzył na żonę z czułością. – A ty przecież bardzo nie lubisz przegrywać.

Nie odpowiedziała, ułożyła się tylko na boku. Księżyc osrebrzył jej nagie ciało, tak idealne, że aż przerażające. Rudolf patrzył na nią długo, starając się zapamiętać wszystkie szczegóły. Zawsze żałował, że nie potrafi malować. Bóg dał mu duszę artysty, ale zapomniał o talencie – konsekwencją był wieczny niedosyt, który palił go od środka i od czasu do czasu doprowadzał do rozpaczy.

A ona była piękna i, o czym wiedział od samego początku, absolutnie amoralna. Kochała się i zabijała w tej samej ekstazie, dzikiej, niemożliwej do okiełznania. Nie musiała walczyć o wolność, o której marzył, miała ją od urodzenia, chociaż inni nazwaliby to pewnie przekleństwem. Gdyby ktoś zapytał ją czym jest dobro, a czym zło, to prawdopodobnie nie umiałaby odpowiedzieć. Czasami zazdrościł jej tak bardzo, że miał ochotę poderżnąć jej gardło.

– Tylko nie zgrywaj bohatera – mruknęła, gdy musnął wargami jej policzek, a potem ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Bo musiałabym organizować pogrzeb, a fatalnie czuję się w sukni z gorsetem...

Znowu się zaśmiał, tym razem gorzko, chociaż na pewno tego nie wyczuła. Znowu uświadomił sobie, że jest uzależniony od tej kobiety, od jej siły, która rodziła się w moralnym upośledzeniu. Chciał być wolny, całkowicie ponad, a natrafił na kolejny mur, którego nie potrafił zburzyć.

Odrzucił od siebie te myśli, zepchnął je w kąt umysłu, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że wrócą, gdy tylko pozwoli sobie na chwilę słabości. Świeże, nocne powietrze działało orzeźwiająco. Gdy stanął przed swoimi żołnierzami, czuł jedynie spokój.

Wiedział, co trzeba zrobić. Ta noc należała do nich.

 

*

 

Jak na złość, akurat tego dnia nie dostała żadnego zadania w terenie. Prosiła, zaklinała, groziła, ale nie dało to żadnych efektów – dowództwo było niewzruszone. Jak chcesz pomóc, mówili, to uporządkuj dokumentację. Papierkowa robota świetnie uspokaja umysł.

Nienawidziła dokumentów. Z wściekłością przewracała sterty list, rachunków i raportów, które wcale jej nie obchodziły. Wrzucała wszystko do teczek z taką furią, że siedząca przy sąsiednim biurku urzędniczka aż kuliła się ze strachu. Ona też, tak jak wszyscy w sztabie, uważała Bellę za kompletną wariatkę. Gdyby nie to, że sam Czarny Pan zwrócił uwagę na jej bojowe predyspozycje, prawdopodobnie wyrzuciliby ją z armii na zbity pysk. Chociaż to przecież ona, nikt inny, tylko ona, potrafiła rozetrzeć w pył połowę oddziału tego palanta, Pottera. Dostała nawet medal za odwagę i bolało ją, że nikt nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi.

A teraz jeszcze Rudolf... Jego oddział nie wracał, chociaż już dawno powinni być na miejscu. Bella czuła, że dzieje się z nią coś niepokojącego, nie mogła się skupić, wszystko leciało jej z rąk. Pracę przy dokumentacji przyjęła tylko dlatego, że sala urzędniczek znajdowała się w pobliżu okrągłego gabinetu dowództwa i gdy ktoś stamtąd wychodził, albo tam wchodził, przez chwilę mogła widzieć mapę i wsłuchiwać się w urywki rozmów. Szybko zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak; wszyscy byli zdenerwowani i nawet Lucjusz Malfoy, który zwykle przypominał marmurowy posąg, przeklinał jak szewc, gdy dowiedział się, że zabrakło kawy. Poza tym unikał jej wzroku. To przekonało ją ostatecznie, że Rudolf ma poważne kłopoty.

– Tylko spokojnie – powtarzała sobie. – Twój mąż potrafi sobie poradzić w każdej sytuacji, w każdej, rozumiesz? A zresztą nawet, gdyby zginął, to... – urwała. Chciała dodać, że „to przecież i tak nie ma znaczenia”, ale własne myśli przestraszyły ją tak bardzo, że ogromna teczka wypadła jej z rąk i trzeba było zacząć segregację od początku.

Minęło południe, potem nadeszła pora obiadu, a oddziału, którym dowodził Rudolf, w dalszym ciągu nie było. Bella nie paliła papierosów, ale koło szesnastej nie wytrzymała i poprosiła o nie urzędniczkę. Oczywiście zakrztusiła się dymem i kasłała tak rozdzierająco, jakby za moment miała wypluć płuca. Potem rzuciła się na herbatę i nie zauważyła nawet, że wsypuje do niej jedną łyżeczkę cukru za drugą.

– ... to ostatnia szansa. – Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się, więc chciwie łowiła kolejne słowa. – Mam nadzieję, że Lestrange ją wykorzysta.

– Obawiam się, że znowu trzeba będzie werbować ludzi... – Ten głos należał do Lucjusza. – Kurwa mać!

Belli zrobiło się słabo, gdyby nie szafka z aktami, to prawdopodobnie osunęłaby się na ziemię. Jej najgorsze przewidywania zaczynały się spełniać.

– Rudi, jeżeli przeżyjesz, to osobiście się zamorduję – szeptała do siebie. – I nigdy, ale to nie przenigdy, nie spuszczę cię z oczu. Rozumiesz?! Krzycz sobie, ile wlezie, a ja i tak będę ci deptać po piętach, nie pozbędziesz się mnie więcej.

Urwała, bo przyglądało jej się coraz więcej osób. Rzuciła im pogardliwe spojrzenie i wróciła do pracy, starając się zbyt wiele nie myśleć.

Zaczęło zmierzchać, urzędniczki powoli przygotowywały się do wyjścia. Wszystkie, z wyjątkiem Belli, która z zaciśniętymi wargami liczyła długie słupki liczb, tak jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Miała nadzieję, że ktoś z dowództwa, na przykład Malfoy, wreszcie do niej podejdzie i wyjaśni całą sytuację. A z drugiej strony marzyła, żeby to nigdy nie nastąpiło.

– Jesteś idiotką – myślała. – Jak mogłaś pozwolić, żeby ktoś miał nad tobą taką władzę? Jak Rudi wróci, to powiem mu, że może pakować rzeczy. Nie chcę go więcej widzieć.

Malfoy zdawał się jej nie zauważać, mijał ją ostentacyjnie, jakby była jednym z mebli. Zebranie trwało nadal, mimo późnej pory. Sytuacja musiała być krytyczna. W końcu, gdy nie wiedziała już, co pisze, a być może zdrzemnęła się nawet z głową na biurku, ktoś podszedł do niej i lekko nią potrząsnął. Podskoczyła gwałtownie, przerażenie odebrało jej oddech.

– Idź do domu, Bella – twarz Lucjusza była szara jak popiół. – Prześpij się. Trzymamy rękę na pulsie.

Popatrzyła mu w oczy, szukając kpiny, ale nie znalazła niczego poza zmęczeniem.

–  Rudi...? – zapytała słabo.

–  Żyje.

 

*

 

Pachniał lasem, żywicą, dymem ogniska i... sobą. Obejmowała go tak kurczowo, jakby zamierzała mu połamać żebra.

– Nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj – powiedziała. – Bo znowu zacznę robić z siebie idiotkę i wszyscy w sztabie się dowiedzą.

– Czego się dowiedzą? – zapytał chrapliwie, jakby od dawna nie używał głosu.

– Jak bardzo cię kocham.


	5. Przegrani

Kolory uderzały do głowy lepiej niż wino, które Syriusz zabrał ze sobą, twierdząc, że dobrze im zrobi, gdy dotrą do celu. Zachód słońca topił wszystko w czerwieniach i żółciach, ale niebo już nabierało głębi zwiastującej granat i gwiazdy – nigdzie chyba człowiek nie jest tak blisko gwiazd, jak w górach. I nigdzie powietrze nie smakuje pierwszym wrzosem, pół na pół z absolutną wolnością.

– Za późno wyszliśmy – stwierdził Remus, z ulgą zdejmując plecak. – Niedługo zrobi się ciemno.

– Nie przesadzaj. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Przecież znasz tu każdy kamień. Poza tym, gdybyśmy wyszli bladym świtem, tak, jak planowałeś, to nie oglądalibyśmy teraz TEGO.

TO ogarniało powoli, od stóp, zmęczonych wielogodzinnym marszem, aż po rozwiewane przez wiatr włosy. Byli już na tyle wysoko, że doliny, a z nimi cały ruchliwy światek małych interesów i wielkich głupot, wydawały im się bardzo odległe. Tak odległe, jakby znajdowały się w całkiem innej rzeczywistości. Oni byli ponad, dryfowali między niebem, a łagodnymi stokami, przechodzącymi w skały. Nie liczyło się nic, poza rytmicznymi uderzeniami serca, pięknem i wrażeniem, że wszystko znajduje się na właściwym miejscu.

– Zabiorę TO ze sobą – szepnął Remus i wziął głęboki oddech, jakby chciał wchłonąć w siebie cały krajobraz, a może jeszcze coś więcej, boską iskierkę. – Wszędzie.

Syriusz wyrósł tuż obok, na samym skraju przepaści. Stali ramię w ramię, długo, aż słońce zaszło całkowicie, pozostawiając po sobie drżącą od drobinek światła, szarość.

 

*

 

Jęknął, dopuszczając do siebie świadomość, a wraz z nią – przeszywający do szpiku kości chłód posadzki. W głębi czaszki świdrował ból, pamiątka po uderzeniu, a słony smak krwi wzmagał pragnienie.

Akcja. Zasadzka. Walka...

I klęska.

Wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy wróciły i Remus wiedział, że już nie będzie mógł się od nich uwolnić. Słyszał krzyki, chociaż trudno mu było ustalić, czy to rzeczywistość, czy zakodowane w pamięci obrazy. Rozdzierający wrzask przebijał ściany piwnicy, uderzając prosto w mózg – Remus skulił się jeszcze bardziej, miał wrażenie, że jego ciało rozpada się na kawałki.

Trudno powiedzieć ile godzin upłynęło od chwili, gdy ramię w ramię stali przed oddziałem śmierciożerców, wyprostowani, sztywni, jakby oddawali wojskowe honory albo czekali na egzekucję. Tuż obok Remusa – Syriusz. Nienaturalnie wykrzywiona ręka, złamana podczas walki, zwisa wzdłuż boku, druga zaciska się w pięść. Na twarzy grymas tak odległy od uśmiechu, jak dzień od nocy. A jednak kąciki warg unoszą się w górę, jakby na przekór, być może tylko po to, żeby upokorzyć napastników.

– Nie wiem. – Oto odpowiedź na każde pytanie, powtarzana monotonnie, aż do znudzenia. I w końcu:

– Rudi, czy ty naprawdę wierzysz w to, co robisz?

Lestrange nie wyjmuje różdżki, potężny cios zwala Remusa z nóg. Potem już tylko urywki zdań, pomieszane z fragmentami wspomnień. I ciemność. Gęsta, lepka od krwi.

Remus otworzył oczy, bo pod zaciśniętymi powiekami wrzało piekło. Piwnica była duża, kamienny strop ciężko zwisał nad głową, jakby za moment miał runąć. Prawdopodobnie trzymano tu kiedyś wino, bo pod ścianą zachowało się kilka beczek; drewno tak nasiąkło wilgocią i stęchlizną, że nie czuć już było zapachu trunków. Przez maleńkie, zakratowane okienko wpadało światło z korytarza, wyłuskując z mroku kolejne szczegóły. Po ścianach pełzały krople wody, które Remus, męczony gorączką, chciwie zlizywał. Ciecz o metalicznym smaku nie przywracała myślom jasności, ale choć w części pozwalała zaspokoić pragnienie.

Syriusz żył, musiał żyć, Remus wmawiał sobie, że wyczułby, gdyby było inaczej. A inni? Większość zlikwidowano już na początku, wtedy, pod ścianą. Zaklęcie, błysk i ciało, ciężko osuwające się na podłogę. Właściwie mieli szczęście. Tych, którzy przeżyli, czekało powolne dogorywanie, godziny umiejętnie niszczonego człowieczeństwa.

– Nie wierzę – odpowiedział Lestrange, wtedy, gdy jednym szarpnięciem podniósł Remusa do pozycji pionowej. – Ale czy to ma jeszcze jakieś znaczenie?

W tej wojnie nie było zwycięzców. Byli tylko przegrani.

 

*

 

Na szybach mróz wymalował fantazyjne kwiaty; było tak zimno, że słowa zamarzały w połowie zdania, a ostre powietrze utrudniało oddychanie.

– Nareszcie. – Oczy Syriusza zmrużyły się w uśmiechu, zza szalika, skrywającego usta, wypłynął kłąb pary.

Było całkiem inaczej, niż latem. Drewniana chata aż po dach tonęła w bieli, słońce roziskrzało śnieg tak bardzo, że momentami tracili wzrok. Oczywiście to było szaleństwo, nie powinni wyruszać w góry w taką pogodę. Ciągnęło ich jednak na szlak tak bardzo, że postanowili zaryzykować, skuszeni perspektywą całkowitej ucieczki od świata.

Potem pachniało grzanym piwem, a w kominku płonął ogień. Remus, zapatrzony w lodowe wzory, wymalowane na oknie, milczał, a Syriusz nie zmuszał go do rozmowy, doprawiając napój miodem i goździkami. Czuli się tak, jakby byli pierwszymi i ostatnimi ludźmi na Ziemi.

– Czy jest nadzieja, że napijemy się tego piwa jeszcze dzisiaj? – Remus ocknął się nagle. Wstał, żeby rozruszać zastały mięśnie, i dorzucił trochę drewek do ognia. – A może szanowny pan arystokrata ma problemy z tak proletariackim trunkiem?

– Nadzieję zawsze mieć można – odparł Syriusz sentencjonalnie. Potem rozlał piwo do glinianych kubków. – Voila!

Ogarniało ich przyjemne znużenie, przyjemne, bo nikt nie zmuszał ich do aktywności. Po raz kolejny pokonali żywioł i teraz kulił się u ich nóg jak psiak, domagający się pieszczot. Ciepło rozchodziło się po całym ciele, niespiesznie, ale uporczywie.

Byli szczęśliwi szczęściem podróżników, którzy nareszcie wrócili do domu.

 

*

 

Tym razem przebudzenie było tak bolesne, że łzy mimowolnie pociekły z oczu. Ból mieszał w głowie, myśli rwały się jak sucha trawa. Mimo to Remus zauważył, że ktoś był w piwnicy, gdy on wił się w ataku gorączki, świadczył o tym kubek z wodą i połówka chleba, zapakowana w papier. Wodę wypił jednym haustem, ale jedzenie nie przeszło mu przez gardło. Od samego zapachu robiło mu się niedobrze.

Nadzieja, zawsze pozostawała nadzieja – wsłuchiwał się w echa snu, którego nie umiał sobie przypomnieć. Za nimi szła przecież druga drużyna, Syriusz śmiał się nawet, że byliby ostatnimi nieudacznikami, gdyby dali sobie pomóc Longbottomowi. Tak. Ludzie Franka na pewno zrozumieli, co się stało, nie było trudno, w końcu z nadrzecznych baraków zostały drzazgi. Dumbledore już wie i planuje odwet. Nie zostawi ich na pastwę losu, są przecież zbyt...

Za dużo wiedzą.

– To my jesteśmy marionetkami? – W głosie Rudolfa brzmiała ironia. – My...? Zdaje się, że umrzesz idealistą, Lupin. A tymczasem prawda nie ma nic wspólnego z ideałami, zawsze chodzi po prostu o władzę.

– Wierzysz...?

– A ty...?

Remus trząsł się coraz bardziej, gorączka znowu musiała się wzmagać. Za drzwiami coś trzasnęło, być może drzwi, które prowadziły do sąsiedniej piwnicy. Potem rozległy się kroki i szmer rozmowy, w którą Remus nawet nie starał się wsłuchiwać. Nie bał się. Nawet wtedy, gdy ktoś włożył klucz do zamka i ciężkie drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, rozświetlając pomieszczenie trupim blaskiem. Po prostu nie był w stanie się bać, całą uwagę skupiając na własnym ciele, które odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa.

– Crucio! – Remus zamknął oczy, przygotowując się na ból, ale klątwa nie była przeznaczona dla niego. Usłyszał jęk i łoskot. Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, zobaczył jak Rudolf Lestrange słania się na nogach; ściana nie była dla niego dostatecznym oparciem, kolana nie wytrzymały i mężczyzna runął na ziemię.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz do tego zdolny, Longbottom – splunął krwią. Potem jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Remusie. – Przegraliście – powiedział znacząco, a potem zaniósł się koszmarnym śmiechem. Zakasłał. Popluł raz jeszcze. I umilkł.

– Przegraliśmy – powtórzył Remus bezgłośnie. Nie rozumiał, co do niego mówiono, nie protestował, gdy podniesiono go na nogi, a potem wyprowadzono z piwnicy. Gdy zobaczył Syriusza, nie tego chłopaka, który chciał zdobywać świat, ale człowieka z poszarzałą twarzą i oczami jak dwie wypalone w płótnie dziury, powiedział raz jeszcze:

–  Przegraliśmy.

Tamten nie zaprzeczył.

 

*

 

Oddychali ciężko, każdy kolejny krok był torturą, mięśnie błagały o odpoczynek. Ale zapomnieli o tym, gdy wreszcie dotarli na szczyt – widok, który się przed nimi otworzył, wynagrodził wszystko.

– Ja tu zostaję. – Syriusz westchnął z zachwytem. – Zostaję, rozumiesz?!

Remus skinął głową, bo nie mógł jeszcze wydobyć z siebie głosu. Wspiął się wyżej, strącając przy tym kilka kamyków, które zawirowały w powietrzu i uderzyły o skałę poniżej. –  Ja też –  powiedział cicho. – Ja też.

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane (2007) pod wpływem Andrzejewskiego, Kuśniewicza i Konwickiego. Efekt pracy nad Lunatycznym Fikatonem.  
> Dedykowane Zaheel, specjalistce od Rebeliantów.


End file.
